


A Problem Shared...

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amethyst (Steven Universe) has Borderline Personality Disorder, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Borderline Personality Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Hugs, Mental Health Issues, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Pearl knows Amethyst is acting strangely. She’s desperate to find out what’s wrong.Sentence 42: “I don’t understand why you feel like you have to keep stuff from me.”





	A Problem Shared...

Every Thursday evening, Amethyst disappears off. She says she is going to an adult learning place to learn how to play the guitar, but Pearl can’t help but be a bit suspicious. Because she never sees Amethyst play her guitar at home and Amethyst always seems so… awkward whenever she leaves or returns. Basically, something isn’t right.

So one evening in bed, Pearl puts down her book and looks at her girlfriend. “Um… Amethyst, can I ask you something?”

Amethyst looks at her out of the corner of her eye. “What’s up, P?”

“Um…” She’s not quite sure how to say this. “Um, do you… do you actually go to guitar lessons on Thursdays?”

The bedroom falls into painful silence. Amethyst stares at her, and her face crumples.

“I’m sorry,” Pearl says. “I’m sorry. Don’t get upset.”

“No, no, it makes sense,” Amethyst says, her voice flat. “You’ve worked me out. I knew you would.”

“What? But, why? I don’t understand. Amethyst, where were you going?”

Amethyst sighs and tucks her knees up to her chest. “You might as well know. I was… going to therapy.”

“Therapy?”

Amethyst turns her head away. “Yep. Therapy. ‘Cause my head’s messed up.”

Pearl stares at her. “Do you mean… you’re mentally ill?”

“You’ve got it, P,” Amethyst says weakly. “I’ve got borderline personality disorder.”

“But… why didn’t you tell me?” Pearl says. “I don’t understand why you feel like you have to keep stuff from me.”

“Because I’m an idiot and I felt like you’d reject me for being mentally ill and… and I can’t lose you, Pearl,” she says, her voice cracking.

Pearl hugs her tightly, rubbing her back. “Of course I don’t reject you. I care about you. I want to help you. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Amethyst mumbles.


End file.
